Spectres of the Ghost
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Ever wonder why the crew members are referred to as Specters and their ships are known as the Ghost and Phantom. Simple, they have all at one point died and are stuck in limbo. But why are they there? And how did they die? Based on ravenclaw-rebel3390 (me) headcannon on tumblr. Get ready for pain!
1. prolog: Weird Feeling

Specters of the Ghost

Summary: Ever wonder why the crew members are referred to as Specters and their ships are known as the Ghost and Phantom. Simple, they have all at one point died and are stuck in limbo. But why are they there? And how did they die?

Based on ravenclaw-rebel3390 (me) headcannon on tumblr. Get ready for pain!

Prolog: Weird Feeling

The crew had just finished a supply run and were about to drop it off at a refugee camp on the planet of Dantoonie. All was quite on the Ghost, almost too quiet for their leader's liking.

Kanan started to walk around the ship, to let everyone know that their about exit hyperspace and land at the camp.

He found Zeb in the common room playing a game on the holo-board with Chopper. "Hey, we will be landing shortly."

"Alright," Zeb replied, "Just let me finish this game first. I almost have him."

"Just make it quick." Kanan said before heading to go find Sabine and Ezra.

Kanan knocked on Sabine's door, knowing that she would probably be in there.

"One minute." Sabine answered the knock.

"Just letting you know to finish up soon, we will be landing soon." Kanan said.

"Alright," Sabine said. Kanan could hear the sound of spray paint on the other side of the door.

"Now where is Ezra?" Kanan asked himself.

Kanan crossed the hall and knocked on Ezra and Zeb's cabin door.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

The door slid open, revealing Ezra on the other side. "Yeah?"

"We'll be arriving at the camp soon." Kanan said,

"Okay," Ezra said, he seemed, a little, off.

"Is something wrong?" Kanan asked,

"Something just feels, off." Ezra said. "I've also been having these weird dreams."

"What about?" Kanan asked.

"I can never remember." Ezra said.

Kanan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "It's probably nothing,"

"Yeah," Ezra agreed.

"Come on, we got to get ready for the drop." Kanan said, and led Ezra to the cargo bay.

As much as Ezra loved these missions because he was able to help people, like how he always wanted help while living on his own, back before he joined the crew. But he couldn't shake the feeling, like something big was about to happen.

In about ten minutes the Ghost landed on the outskirts of camp.

Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Sabine and Ezra all pushed the supplies into the camp.

"Hey look," a refugee pointed at them.

"Supplies," another said.

"But how?" asked a third.

"Who cares?" asked the first. All the refuges headed over and picked some food and other supplies out of the crates the crew had brought.

Ezra smiled, but was vaguely aware that no one was making eye contact with any of them.

Ezra's weird feeling got worse.

One little girl, stared hard in their direction before finally locking eyes with Ezra. She gave a shy smile.

"Go on, take some." Ezra smiled.

She gave a shocked look before smiling again and taking some supplies and running off back to her living space.

"Kanan, something seems off." Ezra said. "I feel like they don't even know we're here."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"It's almost like, we're ghosts."Ezra said.


	2. Chapter 1: Figuring it Out

Chapter 1: Figuring it Out

"Ghosts?" Kanan questioned in shock.

"I know it's crazy, but do you have any other ideas as to why half the people we meet seem to look right through us?" Ezra offered a theory.

Kanan thought about it, but couldn't think of a counter. "That doesn't mean…"

"That's, that's what my dreams have been about. Us, dying." Ezra whispered.

"You said you couldn't remember your dreams." Kanan pointed out.

"I know, but, I have this feeling, like, the Force is telling me that I'm right." Ezra said.

Kanan sighed.

"Didn't you once tell me that the Jedi teach that life doesn't end with death, it just sort of turns into the Force?" Ezra asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sabine asked, joining the conversation.

"Ezra thinks something is off, and is guess that we are dead." Kanan said.

When Sabine didn't question it, Kanan questioned why.

"Why aren't you questioning or confused?" Kanan asked.

"It's a common tale on Mandalore that if someone dies before their time, or before they finish what they are destined for, that their essences sort of gets trapped on the living side." Sabine explained. "Sort of in limbo, until they finish their destiny."

"See, I'm not the only crazy one!" Ezra said.

Kanan did his signature face palm.

"What's the matter mate?" Zeb asked.

"These two," Kanan said, pointing to the youngest of the crew, "Have a theory, that we are ghosts and have already died."

"Hm," Zeb said.

Kanan saw the thoughtful look on Zeb's face. "Not you too."

"Lasats believe that if a body isn't given the proper burial rights, the spirit of the dead can not pass on into the next life." Zeb said.

"Ha," Ezra said. "Three against one."

"Okay, mister smarty pants." Kanan said. "If we are all dead, then how did we die and why don't we remember dying?"

"Well, maybe like when we died, it's like passing out, and you either wake up from it like a dream, on the other side, or as a ghost, and you can't remember it because it's almost like a dream?" Ezra offered.

"That makes less sense than a bantha breeding with a rancor." Kanan said.

"What does?" Hera asked.

Kanan sighed and repeated himself once again, "Thanks to Ezra, these three have a theory that we could already be dead." Kanan could saw the look on Hera's face, he sighed, "and now you believe them too and you are going to tell me why."

"Twi'leks have a theory, that most of the time, when someone dies, they pass on to the afterlife, but, sometimes they can turn into ghosts, if their life ended unexpectedly." Hera said.

Kanan sighed, "Four against one." He rubbed his hand down his face, "Let's say that you are all right, we really are dead and for one reason of another we didn't pass on to the afterlife and are trapped on the side of the living, which brings up the question. Why? Why are we dead, and why are we trapped on this side so to speak?"

"We'll figure it out love." Hera said, hugging Kanan. "Well let's load the _Ghost_ back up, and get out of here."

Ezra gave a sly smile.

"What now?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, just wondering if you think it's a coincidence that the ships are named the _Ghost_ and the _Phantom_ and are code names are Specters?" Ezra asked.

Kanan gave his Padawan a slight glare, before pushing him with just enough force to cause him to stumble back a few steps.

"Just load the ship, we'll all discuss this later." Kanan said.


End file.
